Love and Death
by PreTwistedLemon
Summary: A Harmony fic, when I was too young to know any better. My fist ever! About Harry, Hermione, and the effect death can have.
1. Part I

Love and Death: Part 1 

Hermione stared out of the window in the common room. "Oh how I wish someone would love me!" She muttered. Harry snuck up behind her and said in a ghostly voice,

"Maybe someone already does!"

Hermione whirled around and found herself in the arms of Harry.

"Oh Harry," She sighed, pulling him into an embrace. "You don't know how lonely I am!" She murmured into his chest. Harry pulled her close and stroked her hair lovingly. She looked up into his eyes, those green eyes and the scar that lingered on his face. Harry's face came closer to hers, until their noses were touching. A scream echoed down the hall. "It sounds like Draco!" She said worriedly. Parvati, Dean, Ron and Lavender came stumbling down the dormitory steps.

"What is going on?"Parvati yawned.

"Ya!" Ron agreed. "And what are you two doing up so early?" He said suspiciously, noticing their hands were holding.

Hermione rushed out the door with Harry and the others running behind her. As she came in view of the Slytherin portrait hole, she cried out in alarm. Pansy and Draco were twitching on the floor and a stranger who had an evil look on his face was leering down at them. Hearing Hermione's cry, he dropped his wand and ran. Draco was panting in pain when he managed to say,

"Follow him! He used the Cruciatus curse!"

But it was too late. The stranger was gone. Down the corridor there were hurried footsteps as Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape came in sight. As soon as he got the wind of Draco and Pansy lying on the floor, weak with pain, a group of Griffindor students surrounding them, and also a mysterious wand on the ground he bellowed with rage.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THIS TO MY STUDENTS?" He shrieked. "WHICH ONE OF YOU ALMOST TORTURED DRACO AND PANSY?" He bellowed. Then he snapped "Draco, hospital wing." Hermione saw Draco's pitiful face and faced Snape.

"I'll take him, Professor."

"WHAT?" Snape bellowed. He was about to yell something very bad at her, but Draco said weakly,

"Please Professor, let her take me." A grin flitted across his face. Harry frowned. This did not look good. Hermione helped Draco up. When he stood on his leg he shrieked,

"Oh, the pain!"

Hermione soothed him and supported him to the hospital wing. Once they were out of earshot, Draco bent over Hermione and pulled her into embrace. "Hermione, my love!" He whispered. Hermione pulled away.

"Draco, what are you doing?" She said, frightened. He kissed her slightly.

"Just taking the love I wished I could have for years!" Draco murmured. As Hermione stared into those handsome eyes with fright, he dragged her behind a passageway. He began unzipping her shirt. Hermione used her instincts and screamed. He pulled her farther behind the statue and began kissing her. She pulled herself out of his grasp and zipped her shirt up.

"Harry!" She screamed. Draco pulled out his wand, his features in a smirk.

"And now," He whispered." You shall be hurt and taken to my father's house." He pulled out his wand and screamed the curse.

Harry ran faster then he had ever run. Hermione was in trouble. As he skidded around a corner, she found Hermione lying there. She looked……" Dead!" He whispered, burying his head on her chest. Tears began to escape his eyes. He lifted her up, his arms trembling. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore ran around the corner. They caught sight of Harry grieving and holding Hermione's body. Professor McGonagall gave a kind of muffled sob.

"Minerva," Dumbledore said seriously. "Go fetch Poppy." Professor McGonagall nodded.

"Harry," Dumbledore whispered urgently." Wait for Hermione. She will have to go to St. Mungo's."

"No!" Harry yelled. "She doesn't." He pressed his face on her chest. Mme Pomfrey rushed out. "Potter, they're taking her in an ambulance to St.Mungo's. You are allowed a special card." She gave him a card. It said 'Death and Ambulance Pass'.

"Death…death…DEATH? HERMIONE IS GOING TO DIE?" He shrieked. Mme Pomfrey shook her head on the verge of tears.

"Potter." She said sadly. "She is dying!" Harry looked at Hermione. And he right away noticed something.

She wasn't breathing.


	2. Part II

**Love and Death: Part 2**

Harry stepped inside of the ambulance. The St.Mungo's Healers stood beside Hermione. Harry choked on tears, seeing her pale cold face, and her eyes. He felt like it was years ago that he and Hermione had drawn closer that night. He picked her hand up as a Healer said an incantation. The ambulance stopped and two figures entered. The first was Professor Dumbledore. The second was the cause of Hermione's almost death. Draco Malfoy entered the truck, looking very pale and almost like he was dead himself. He began to step towards Hermione.

"Hermione!" He whispered hoarsely. Harry pulled out his wand and aimed it at Draco's heart. Another figure stepped in and the ambulance started moving, faster then ever.

"I wouldn't do that Potter." Came a silky voice from the behind. Lucius Malfoy stepped out, smirking widely, his wand aimed at Harry's heart. Dumbledore stepped in from the rear.

"Lucius, stop immediately!" He said in an old voice. Lucius Malfoy lowered his wand and the ambulance stopped. Two Healers came and wheeled Hermione out of the ambulance, while Harry followed. Before he entered the hospital he turned to Draco.

"If she dies, I swear I will kill you…not fast, but painfully. He then ran out of sight. Dumbledore swept after him. Lucius and Draco exchanged identical smirks, and walked away, eyes narrowed. Harry ran beside Hermione as she was being brought to the emergency room. Then, after what seemed like hours they reached the emergency room. Harry clutched his side, panting and tried to follow her. One the Healers whose nametag read Amelia Jenkins said sharply,

"I'm sorry Potter, but you can not come in." She pointed to a chair next to Dumbledore." That is where you sit." She closed the door hard, so that all Harry could see was the white door and red lettering that said 'Emergency room.' He felt terrible as he sat down, tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Hermione!" He moaned." Why you? Why you? Why not me?" He buried his face in his hands. Dumbledore surveyed the young boy with pity. The clock ticked by. 1 hour…2 hours…then finally Harry spoke to Dumbledore, his face pink from crying. "Professor Dumbledore!" He muttered.

"Yes?" Dumbledore answered.

"Will Hermione live?"

"Ah Harry! I do not know. That was very powerful dark magic Malfoy used! He learned from his father, presumably!"

"So you're saying…?" Harry's voice broke off, from thinking the worst. A young Healer opened the door.

"Sirs!" He said squeakily. "You can go see the girl now!"

Harry jumped up and ran after the Healer, with Dumbledore just behind him. 'What if she's dead?' He thought to himself. Running faster he tried not to think about it. As they passed a sign, he noticed it said 'Level 5: Mortal Peril.' He gasped for air as new tears came to his eyes. The Healer stopped in front of a room that said 1002. Harry opened the door and let out a cry as the tears escaped. "Hermione!" He gasped hoarsely. He turned to the Healer, Amelia Jenkins, and said," Will she live?"Amelia's face looked grave.

"Potter!" She said sadly. "She might not live! That was a powerful piece of magic he used. Was his family part of He-Who-must-not-be-Named's inner circle?"

Harry nodded his head sadly. The Healer looked at him, her face full of pity.

"I'll leave you two alone!" She said, pointing to Harry and Dumbledore. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and muttered quietly,

"Orchideous" and a bunch of flowers burst from his wand. He put them by Hermione's bedside, nodded to Harry and swept out. Harry dropped in a chair beside Hermione and for the rest of the day, just held her hand, crying quietly. In the evening, the Healer came and set a bed up for Harry. As she waved good-bye, he was determined not to fall asleep, but finally at 3:00 am, he fell asleep. For the next week Harry was quiet. He did not talk. He did not come back to school, and whenever his friends came in to give Hermione gifts, he sat there and stared dully at the wall. On the first day of the second week, Harry finally let his sadness loose, when the Weasley family came, as they approached the door they heard Harry moaning. Timidly, Ron opened the door. The Weasleys filed in, but Harry didn't notice. He was crying

"Hermione! Why you? I was the one who let you go with Malfoy in the first place, so why not me? Why couldn't Voldermort just have taken me in the first place?" Hermione slowly opened her eyes.  
"Harry?" She whispered feebly.

"Hermione!" Harry cried. "Hermione you're alive!" He bent down on Hermione and hugged her. She pulled him down and embraced him too. Harry felt someone wrap his arms around him. He looked back. It was Mrs. Weasley. That day, everyone rejoiced that Hermione was alive. In the evening, Harry didn't leave her bedside." Hermione!" He said. "You don't know what it's like, thinking you were dead! He took her hand in his and kissed it, gently. As they stared into each other's eyes their faces came closer. Hermione whispered,

"Harry, I love you!" And they kissed. Professor Dumbledore, Snape and Professor McGonagall all saw Harry and Hermione kiss. As the sweethearts pulled out of the kiss, Professor Dumbledore knocked on the door quietly. Hermione saw the Professors and cried,

"Professor McGonagall!"

Professor McGonagall swooped in and pulled her favourite student into embrace.

"Oh Hermione!" She sobbed. "I thought you were dead!" The teachers all greeted Hermione. The next day, the castle had a great feast for Hermione. After the feast, Hermione took Harry to a special spot.

"I just want to say, Harry" She said lovingly, "Thank you for saving my life. And with that she kissed Harry. As she walked back to the common room she said one other thing:

"How long did you stay with me?"

"About 1 and a half weeks!" he said. Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she kissed him, unaware that all the students from The Great Hall were watching. All of them gave a great 'Awwwww!' But there was one person who didn't.

Draco Malfoy.


End file.
